


Thank you book

by LilyZerpent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: its a book where i say thank you
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Thank you book

hi i wanna say thanks to Z, who's been my most frequent commenter. It means a lot to me

-Lily

(p.s. sorry its not long but it does really mean a lot to me)


End file.
